United Bajoran Federation of Planets
The United Bajoran Federation of Planets (abbreviated as UBFP and commonly referred to as the Bajoran Federation) was the successor state to the United Federation of Planets in 2403 in an alternate timeline. The United Bajoran Federation of Planets is a loose coalition of planets firmly established in 2403 by several governments led by the Third Republic of Bajor. The Bajoran religion in the Prophets has remained with them, and their beliefs have been shared with others who reside with them. Pre-founding days As Bajor survived the war intact and well off and after speaking with the Bajoran Council of Ministers President Leeta led an initiative to begin to sending out aid to many nearby worlds from Bajor. The first worlds to receive aid were Cardassia and Trill as well as several other former Federation colonies which used to be on the former Federation/Cardassian border. This all began in early 2403. The Bajoran Starfleet was well on its way of being up to the tasks of sending out help to other worlds. A meeting was held on Bajor where representatives from Cardassia, Trill and Federation colonies, all of whom were disgruntled with the current Federation’s efforts in helping the worlds on the outer core of the Federation in rebuilding. In agreement the representatives agreed that they will use Bajor as a central point to administer aide to each other and agreed to protect each other and maintain true Federation ideology in their regions. The agreement was presented to the Federation Council, which accepted the idea allowing the planets to help in each other and not depend on the inner Federation worlds with supplies and rebuilding efforts. The coalition as it stood was nicknamed the United Bajoran Federation of Planets by the media residing on Bajor due to the high amount of resources that the Bajoran government was pumping in to other worlds to assist them with the post-war efforts. Founding day The Bajoran Commonwealth Accord was signed on October 2nd 2403 in Ashalla the capital city of Bajor in the Dahkur Province. A commissioning body was setup with representative of each member residing on the body with the chief executive being led by the Bajoran representative. The commission decided to establish the name of the coalition as the United Bajoran Federation of Planets, as its primary goal was to assist in the common well being of all of its member states and the Bajoran people were the ones primarily leading in helping others in rebuilding what they had lost. In April 2404, Fleet Admiral Kira Nerys was killed when a Klingon bird-of-prey destroyed her shuttlecraft. By the start of 2405 the United Bajoran Federation of Planets had grown to include more former Federation colonies as well as Betazed and included the establishment of New Ferenginar, the new homeworld to the Ferengi race. A quite ironic statement of the United Bajoran Federation of Planets is the fact it is holds former Maquis colonies and Cardassian worlds, both of which are aiding each other for the greater good. Military presence The Bajoran Starfleet has also taken a major role in protecting the worlds of the Bajoran Federation. Smaller size Starfleet designed ships are being constructed in the Bajoran and Dreon system with the use of Dominion technology and construction methods. There are mainly being crewed by former Starfleet officers who resided on Bajor after the Second Battle of Bajor as well as Jem’Hadar and Vorta from Dominion forces. None the less the Cardassian military is also situated in the area, but due to the damage sustained to the Cardassian Union as a galactic body because of the Klingon War the Cardassian government has opted to allow its own colonies to decide to join the United Bajoran Federation of Planets independently. This meant the remnants of the Cardassian military were assigned to purposely defend Cardassia Prime. The Cardassian government also chose to cut military spending and place it on rebuilding the economic and welfare infrastructure of their society. Cardassia and its colonies currently depend on the Bajoran Starfleet for any protection of their worlds, another ironic consequence of the formation of the United Bajoran Federation of Planets, Bajorans defending Cardassians. Political system As the name suggests, the Federation was a federal system, with the member planets retaining a lot of power over there own affairs. At the center of it's political system is the Bajoran Federation Council, headed by the Bajoran Federation President. Political situation (as of 2405) The Cardassian Union The major surprise coming from the Bajoran Federation is the outcome from the Cardassian Union. When contact was re-established with the Cardassians it was believed they would not be re-joining the Federation as eagerly as their neighbours, the Bajorans were. This belief was further enforced in 2403 when the Cardassian government filed a protest to the Federation Council for allowing Starfleet to take over a Cardassian station and move it in to orbit of Betazed. Cardassia itself had taken quite a major hit from the Klingon Empire with assistances from the Dominion and outlying Cardassian colonies which were not touched by the Klingon Empire the homeworld was slowly restored. The Bajoran Government even provided weekly convoys to Cardassia to assist in bringing needed food, medical and other productive materials. With this entail the responses from the Cardassian Detapa Council changed. Its leader, Legate Garak knew that Cardassia couldn't survive another holocaust like it endured after the Dominion War. Garak stood down as leader of the Detapa Council, knowing he was now becoming too old to continue the work as head of state and was replaced by the democratically elected Iliannah Kattell, the third civilian to assume head of state and the first woman to hold the office as the Castellan of the Cardassian Union. The Republic of Bajor After President Leeta retired from the presidential office on November 26th 2404 the newly elected President Onara Andos came to power, he had served as Vice President to Leeta and pledged to continue the work she started with the Bajoran Federation to strengthen Bajorans ties with its neighbours and family members. One of President Onara first executive orders was for the Bajoran Starfleet to reconstruct Deep Space 9. What was left of the station had been used to assist Bajor in construction a planetary defence network. Now that the network had been replaced by a much better and newer sophisticated system the hardware, materials and other parts of the station were placed on the Bajoran moon of Derna. What remained of the station was taken off from Derna and was re-assembled, repaired and the rest of the station as of the beginning of 2405 is being constructed. The station would act as the official coordinator of relief efforts to all members of the Bajoran Federation once built. Other members Other worlds from the Federation including Trill and Betazed are now only receiving aide from Bajor and other worlds from the Bajoran Federation which survived the Klingon war with only a few scratches. The idea behind each member of the Bajoran Federation is for the members to rebuild their own worlds without exterior assistances unless crucial. Member states which can not perform this are then provided with the appropriate assistances to gain the means of rebuilding and restoring their world. The moment the member can survive without exterior help is encouraged to continue to rebuild their planet's economic and other civilian infrastructures first. Their military construction is aided straight from Bajor and Dreon itself. By the end of 2405 the Bajoran Federation has aimed to have all of its members outfitted with planetary shielding systems, as well as planetary militias to aide the Bajoran Starfleet. Already the systems of Bajor, Dreon and Cardassia have fully working orbital defence network in place, while Betazed and Trill are in the process of developing their own networks. Other worlds are depending on planet side weapons to defend from threats or from aide from the Bajoran Starfleet. With the founding of New Ferenginar, Grand Nagus Rom the current head of the Ferengi government has already re-founded the Ferengi Alliance and has become another dependable member of the Bajoran Federation. Ferengi businesses and private companies are being hired out to assist many Federation colonies with restoration programs. This has become highly successful for the Bajoran Federation as well as highly profitable for the Ferengi Alliance. Implications of the United Bajoran Federation of Planets on other galactic states of powers The United Bajoran Federation of Planets has not had any dealings with any other major governments unlike the United Federation of Planets which has had recent conflicts with the Vulcans and the Klingon Empire. The United Bajoran Federation of Planets has had influence over the Cardassian Union and the re-founding of the Ferengi Alliance, both of which are prominent members. The base and colony established by the Dominion on Dreon III is also a vital state within the Bajoran Federation and with assistances from the Dominion planets like Cardassia and Trill which received devastating Klingon invasions are able to recover quicker then they would do without exterior assistances. The Bajoran Federation has yet to make any contact with the Tzenkethi Coalition or any signs from the Breen Confederacy. Members of the Bajoran Federation *Bajor **Bajoran colonies of: Dreon VII, Free Haven, Valo *Betazed *Cardassia **Cardassian colonies of: Arawath, Chin'toka, Felton Prime, Sarpedion V, Torros III, Trelka V, Ventani *Trill *New Ferenginar **Ferengi colonies of: Clarus, Irtok, Lappa IV *Hupyria *Dominion colony of Dreon III Former Federation colonies: *Dorvan V *Gemulon V *Koren II *Loran III *Minos Korva *Nehru *New France *Saltok IV *Umoth VIII Category:Governments Category:Alternate timelines